1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to medical appliances and, more particularly, to patient monitors capable of converting information on the state of a living body from human patients such as electrocardiogram, heart rate or blood PO.sub.2 /oxygen tension into electrical signals, storing the electrical signals, processing the electrical signals if necessary, editing the electrical signals and outputting them as summary data.
2. Prior Art
Prior art devices for measuring information on the condition of patients which are being observed by continuous monitoring of such functions as electrocardiogram, blood pressure or the like are designed to instantly output the measured values of such information and record the measured values on a recording paper or display them on a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube). A physician then examines the recorded or displayed values to monitor the condition of the patient.
The known method for instantly outputting measured data of such information and recording or displaying the measured data has, for example, the drawbacks enumerated hereinbelow and physicians have desired that the drawbacks inherent in this method be eliminated. The drawbacks are:
(a) The volume of paper on which the information is recorded becomes increasingly large as the measuring time elapses.
(b) Since data in wave form extends as a long line on the CRT or recording paper, it is difficult to pinpoint extraordinary or special points when seeking to diagnose a patient.
(c) Storage of the information records is not easy.
The present invention has as its aim the provision of a patient monitor capable of effectively eliminating the drawbacks inherent in conventional patient monitors and of editing information on the condition of a body in proper form and reducing it to summary data.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a patient monitor capable of displaying or recording such information in edited form.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a patient monitor which is portable and serves as a data collection terminal unit.